Nostalgia desde el corazón
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Axel después de pensar y de meditar muchas veces siente que algo le falta, una tristeza es lo que él siente, a pesar de ser un incorpóreo, está consciente de que no tiene corazón Contiene: Angustia, tristeza, leve OOC, Yaoi, nostalgia, es desde el punto de vista de Axel, capitulo único


Nostalgia desde el corazón

¡Hola! Como están aquí con otra de mis ideas

Vampire: bueno se me ocurrió después de oír varias veces la canción de Sally la versión de Amy Lee.

Dark: tan hermosa

Wind y Rogue: y nostálgica

Vampire: es de Kingdom Hearts, puede tomarse desde la partida de Roxas de la Organización XIII

Axel después de pensar y de meditar muchas veces siente que algo le falta, una tristeza es lo que él siente, a pesar de ser un incorpóreo, está consciente de que no tiene corazón, más sin embargo cierto rubio quien se mantiene lejos, de él es el responsable ya que al irse, se llevo consigo lo que tanto llora y anhela su corazón, sin importar ese dolor, el pelirrojo sabe que el rubio tendrá su amado corazón, aunque él no lo sepa.

Contiene: Angustia, tristeza, leve OOC, Yaoi, nostalgia, es desde el punto de vista de Axel, capitulo único.

Dark: Kingdom Hearts no es de nosotras es de Square Enix, como dijo Vampire, este fic está basado en la canción antes mencionada, una cosa no se interprete ha mal, la letra que está aquí, puesta nos pertenece a nosotras. Y no a ningún artista. Solo será un capitulo. Aclaraciones al final.

Al fic.

Un Vacío

Era un día como cualquier otro, los miembros de la Organización XIII, estaban ocupados, no se podría que decir que todos, ya que uno deserto, dejando un terrible hueco, en el puesto, ya que dicha persona era de suma importancia, para futuros planes, pero eso se dejo de lado, y se pusieron hacer otras cosas según algunos de los que estaban ahí más importante que seguir a quien alguna vez fue el miembro número trece. El único que lo extrañaba era cierto pelirrojo quien observaba el Kingdom Hearts se quedaba con los ojos cuyo brillo se había perdido, y no solo eso su pecho le dolía y no quería saber que era, pero no podía dejar que le lastimara o si, no era de suma importancia, después de todo no tenía…corazón.

_**Maldita sea la palabra que describe lo que me hace tanta falta, y por la cual estoy aquí ahora, ojala y nunca…que tontería, tal vez, debería…**_

_**A quien rayos engaño desde que se fue, ese día deje mi alma, si es que alguna vez la tuve, se… pero lo más importante es que… (Vampire: la letra que puse la canta Axel) **_

_Siento que me he perdido,_

_en el camino, no sé qué hacer. _

_No sé si hay algo adentro_

_de mí, me siento vacío,_

_me siento solo._

_No sé qué hacer, no sé_

_si…_

…_.seguiré_

_No sé si estar cerca de él, pero_

_lo siento, sé que no_

_tengo corazón, pero él_

_lo tiene, y el mío,_

_también. _

_*Respiro hondo*_

_**Que alguien me quite este maldito vacío que siento adentro, perdí todo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón y lo más importa a él.**_

*Mirando hacia el Kingdom Hearts*.-para después darse la vuelta y volver a la rutina que le esperaba.

Sin importar que los días, las semanas pasaran y demás, el pelirrojo desde ese día hizo la promesa de traerlo de vuelta, sin importar que, él algún día se ira y sin saber si volverá, pero hasta ese día recuperara todo lo perdido. Y quien sabe si el tiempo y el destino se lo permite el estar cerca de lo que más importa además de su corazón a la persona a quien se lo dio por completo a su amado rubio.

Fin

Vampire: bueno aquí las aclaraciones la canción de Sally es de la película El extraño mundo de Jack o Night Before Christmas, la película es de Tim Burton maestro lo admiro tanto.

Bueno lo que está en negrita y cursiva es lo que piensa Axel desde su mente, no lo dice porque se lo guarda para él mismo, el está meditando ya que fue duro lo que paso, ya saben la ida de Roxas, etc., Axel empieza a cantar, ya que es lo que él siente en esos momentos, ya que extraña a su mejor amigo, después de todo es el que más lo ha extrañado. Y como dijo en Kingdom Hearts II a Sora, que era el único que le hacía sentir que tenía un corazón.

Dark: vaya si estuvo nostálgico

Rogue: mucho

Wind: hay ese Roxas sabe que Axel, lo estima demasiado

Vampire: el destino hace muchas cosas y el tiempo dirá.

Dark: dejen reviews para saber su ha gustado

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Ciao chu!


End file.
